Locations
This is a list of locations found in the film Wolf Children. Cities and Towns NOTE: The names of these locations are not canon. Here, they are only named after the places the movie based itself onto. Kunitachi, Tōkyō Kunitachi (Japanese:国立市, Rōmaji: Kunitachi-shi) is a city located in the western portion of Tōkyō Metropolis, in the central Kantō region of Japan.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kunitachi,_Tokyo This is where the "Hokushin Dry Cleaners" and the "Hakujūji" stores are located, as well as the "Asahi Children's Hospital" and the "UOTA Animal Hospital". Kunutachi is the inspiration for the city Hana and Wolf Man resided in before Hana moved to Kaiichi in the countryside with her children after her husband's death. Kamiichi, Toyama Kamiichi (Japanese:上市町, Rōmaji: Kamiichi-machi) is a town located in Nakaniikawa District, Toyama Prefecture, Japan.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kamiichi,_Toyama This is where Hana moved to get away from the prying eyes of the people of her old town. There, she rents a farmhouse. Stores Hokushin Dry Cleaners Hokushin Dry Cleaners (Japanese: クリーニングほくしん, Rōmaji: Hokushin Cleaning) is a dry cleaning store. This is where Hana worked when she was at university. In real life, this store is situated in Kunitachi, Tōkyō. Hakujūji (Coffee & Cake) Hakujūji (Japanese: 南口店, Rōmaji: Hakujūji) is a café / pâtisserie (pastry shop). In real life, this store is situated in Kunitachi. Dwellings Hana's apartment Hana's apartment is a medium-sized apartment where Hana lived back in Kunitachi, before moving to the countryside. This website contains a detailed top-down view plan of her apartment (note that the website is in Japanese). Hana's farmhouse Hana's farmhouse is a large farmhouse where Hana moved in with her children to escape the prying eyes of the townspeople from her old town. It has a very big yard, on which Hana grows crops to feed her children. The house and the surrounding areas are based on this farmhouse in Kamiichi (website is in Japanese). Educational institutions University The university is where Hana and Wolf Man studied and met for the first time. It is situated in Kunitachi. It is based on the real life Hitotsubashi University, in Tōkyō. Elementary school The elementary school is where Ame and Yuki went studying after starting school at 5 years old. Sōhei Fujii also studied there. The school is situated in Kamiichi. Middle school / Junior high The middle school is where Yuki went studying after graduating from elementary school. The school isn't shown, but at the end of the movie, Yuki is said to have graduated to junior high at 13 years old. Health facilities Asahi Children's Hospital The Asahi Children's Hospital (Japanese:朝日小児クニリツク, Rōmaji: Asahi Pediatric Clinic) is a pediatric clinic situated in Kunitachi. When Yuki was sick, she was indecisive between going to this clinic or the veterinary clinic, since Yuki is half-human, half-wolf. The hospital is situated in Kunitachi. UOTA Animal Hospital The UOTA Animal Hospital (Japanese:うおた動物病院, Rōmaji: UOTA Animal Hospital) is a veterinary clinic situated in Kunitatchi. When Yuki was sick, she was indecisive between going to this clinic or the pediatric clinic, since Yuki is half-human, half-wolf. The clinic is situated in Kunitachi. Other locations Grocery store The grocery store is where Hana usually bought her food. References Category:All Pages